1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill device, and more particularly to a dual treadmill device having dual treads that may be adjusted to different resistive forces separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical treadmill devices have been developed and used today, and comprise a single tread base attached to a seat or the like, for supporting the users, and for allowing the users to conduct walking or jogging exercises. However, the typical dual treadmill devices may not be used to conduct stepping exercises simultaneously.
The present applicant has then developed a typical dual treadmill device which is issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,279 to Kuo, and which includes two treads for supporting the users, and for allowing the users to conduct walking or jogging exercises, and for allowing the users to conduct stepping exercises simultaneously.
US 2001/0016542A1 to Yoshimura discloses another typical dual treadmill device which also includes two treads for supporting the users, and for allowing the users to conduct walking or jogging exercises, and for allowing the users to conduct stepping exercises simultaneously.
However, the resistive actuators or cylinders attached to the dual treads of the typical dual treadmill device should be moved or actuated together with the treads respectively, and thus may not be suitably adjusted to different resistive forces, and thus may not provide different resistive forces against to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dual treadmill devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual treadmill device including two treads that may be adjusted to different resistive forces respectively or separately.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a dual treadmill device including two treads that may be adjusted to different resistive forces without stopping the treadmill device, or without stopping the walking or jogging exercises.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a dual treadmill device comprising a seat, two tread bases each including a first end pivotally secured to the seat, and each including a second end, two actuators coupled between the second ends of the tread bases and the seat respectively, and two adjusting devices attached to the actuators, to adjust the actuators to different resistive forces respectively and separately.
Each of the actuators includes a rotary member provided thereon, each of the actuating devices includes a driving device, and a coupling device coupled between the driving device and the rotary member of the actuators, in order to rotate the rotary member by the driving device via the coupling device.
The rotary member may be a gear attached to each of the actuators. The driving device may be a motor. The coupling device may be a gearing coupling device coupled between the gear and the motor. The motor includes a pinion attached thereto, and engaged with the aid gear.
A housing may further be provided and attached to each of the actuators, to receive the coupling device and to support the driving device respectively. The housing includes a plate secured to a respective actuator, a board secured to the plate with spacers and fasteners.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein below, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.